War of Races
by Rainenaturepower
Summary: The xrangers must fight again with a new friend. Last chapters up!
1. Meeting Raine

**War of the races **

**Meeting Raine**

After Lothor's defeat, the Rangers were enjoying of a sunny afternoon at the Academy. Finally Thunder and Wind academies joined together, under the guidance of one Sensei, Cam's father. So Cam became the head teacher and all the former Rangers became Senseis too, teaching the new ninjas all their abilities.

_When Lothor and the Power Rangers faced their last battle, they were close to the Abyss of Evil and finally with all their powers drained by Cam's amulet, the ninjas and the samurai called upon their inner ninja powers…_

"_Power of air" shouted Shane._

"_Power of earth" followed Dustin._

"_Power of water" said Tori._

"_Power of thunder" cried Blake._

"_Power of lightning" said Hunter._

"_Power of the mind" said Cam._

_And all of them facing Lothor with their arms pointing at him started feeling how their inner powers came out from their bodies and took the form of light. Lothor couldn't resist the strength of the six rangers and while he was falling down the Abyss of Evil, Cam ran to him and retrieved the amulet, risking his own life while resisting the power of his friends._

They all were enjoying the sunny day when they saw a big black truck entering the academy grounds. The truck parked and a figure got off. A girl, dressed in black, started walking to the front door.

"Who's coming?" asked Dustin.

"I don't know. It's a girl", answered Cam raising an eyebrow.

They waited until the girl was almost there and went out to welcome her. They could recognize what looked like a training suit. But it was different. The jacket was shorter and they could see the girl's hips. She was also wearing a leather coat and a black velvet ribbon around her neck.

"Hi" said Shane. "Can I help you?"

"Hi, yes" said the girl. "I'm looking for Sensei Watanabe".

"It's me" said Cam, looking at her. Her black eyes had a mysterious look.

"No, I'm looking for your father", said the girl cracking a smile. "My name is Raine Bauer and I received a letter from Sensei Watanabe. That's why I'm here".

"Cam, did you father tell you about a letter he was writing?" asked Hunter.

"No, I don't remember any letter," said Cam.

"Of course not, my son, I sent the letter by myself" said Sensei Watanabe coming from behind the group. "Welcome, Raine"

"Thanks, Sensei" she said kneeling in front of him. Hunter recognized that respectful attitude as part of the Thunder Ninja training.

"Come in with me. We have many things to talk about" he said and entered the main hall leading her to his office.

They saw her following Cam's father in silence.

"Who's she?" asked Hunter, "Did anybody know that there were more ninjas?"

"I don't know. The question is how my father contacted her" said Cam.

"No, the question is why?" said Tori.

The friends were asking questions and speculating on possible answers when Sensei Watanabe opened the door, almost an hour after, and walked towards the group with Raine following him.

"Senseis, please pay attention," said the Sensei, "I want to introduce Raine Bauer to all of you. She will be part of the Academy from now on"

"As a student?" asked Shane looking at her.

"No, Shane, as a Sensei" said Sensei Watanabe smiling, while all the ninjas, except Tori, were looking at him astonished.

"Raine, this is Sensei Shane Clark, an Air Wind Ninja" said the Sensei, while Shane shook hands with Raine.

"This is Sensei Tori Hansen, a Water Wind Ninja" Sensei continued. "Hi, welcome!" said Tori.

"My Son, Sensei Cam Watanabe, a Samurai and head teacher of the Academy" said Sensei. Cam couldn't resist the touch of her hands. "Welcome, Raine" he said almost shaking.

"Here are Sensei Hunter Bradley and his brother Sensei Blake Bradley, Thunder Ninjas" said Sensei. Raine looked at them smiling but the eye contact with Hunter and the touch of his hand was a little longer.

"And finally, Sensei Dustin Brooks, an Earth Wind Ninja" said Sensei smiling at her.

"Hello everybody, and thanks for your welcome" said Raine with a small bow.

"Do you have something in your truck? We can help you with your baggage" offered Hunter.

"Thanks, I just have two cases. One with clothes and the other with my guitars" she said. Hunter and Cam were to the truck to pick them up.


	2. She's a Lamia

**She's a Lamia **

When they went inside the Academy it was almost lunch time, so Tori showed Raine her new room and helped her to unpack her minimum clothes.

"You like black, don't you?" asked Tori smiling.

"Yes, all my clothes are black. Almost all." She said also smiling.

"Where do you come from?" asked Tori.

"I was born here, but some years ago I traveled to Nepal to receive instruction there, and now I came back," Raine said.

"So you're also a ninja" Tori said.

"And a Samurai" said Raine sitting on her bed. "My parents had both disciplines, too"

"And why you're here now?" asked Tori.

"Because the Academy was destroyed one week ago," said Raine.

"Who did it? Lothor is gone about a year ago," said Tori with her blue eyes open wide.

"I prefer Sensei to tell all of you" said Raine sadly.

Tori noticed the sadness in her new mate's face and preferred to change the subject.

"I'm hungry! Let's go to have lunch with the boys!" said offering a hand to Raine. "Change your clothes. We don't need to use the uniform during lunch"

"Ok" said Raine, and after a couple of minutes she was ready, wearing a pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt with the eyes and mouth of a panther, and the black velvet ribbon still around her neck.

At the dining room the boys were ready to have lunch with the Sensei when the girls appeared. Raine was so different from the blond. She had black hair, black eyes and her skin was beautifully white. She was tall and graceful, even when she wasn't as thin as Tori.

Cam and Hunter, who had finally declared their love to each other, couldn't resist looking at her.

"The dinner is ready" said Dustin, sitting next to Shane. They also decided to formalize their relationship some months ago.

"Thanks God! I'm starving!" said Blake, sitting next to Tori. They also were engaged. Blake decided to leave his motocross dream behind to stay with his love, teaching at the Academy. He knew that his decision was the correct one.

"Raine, here you'll find a new family. We know that we can not replace your true family, but if you need support and love you will find them here" said Sensei. "And as from now on we are your family, it's good for them to know your story and why you're here, directly from you".

Raine looked at them and at Sensei trying to find the words to start speaking.

"One week ago, my academy in Nepal was attacked and destroyed. All my senseis and friends were massacred. There was a war inside the Academy. Two different bands fighting each other" she started, with her sight lost in her plate.

"Who did it?" asked Hunter. "Yes, because Lothor was destroyed" said Cam immediately. "Let her finish the story, Sons" said Sensei calmly. "Don't rush her".

"When Lothor was here, attacking the academies, he started making some kind of experiments in humans. He finally could mix human DNA with other creatures'. We were training one day when suddenly we saw some animals running to us. There were wolves, appearing from the forest, but human-like wolves or werewolves. We tried to defend ourselves, but they were stronger and bigger than a normal human. They destroyed my friends' bodies with their arms" she made a pause. She was about to cry.

"When we looked up to the sky, we saw other creatures that started attacking the lycans. They were Vampires. Flying directly to us, they landed and with swords and guns they started killing the wolves. But if they found humans they also killed them. In that opportunity the vampires killed almost all the wolves, the rest ran to the hills. The leader of the vampires killed almost all the students and some were taken prisoners." Raine made another pause and this time her eyes were full of tears, which started falling to the table.

"My friends and I were told that the only way to face the lycans was being transformed into vampires, because vampires are stronger than humans. My friends didn't want to be transformed, so they were killed, right in front of me. The leader asked me what I wanted and I made a terrible mistake. I told him that if he defeated me in a fight he could transform me, but if I won, I could go away. He agreed and we started fighting. Of course my ninja and samurai abilities overpowered him easily. And when I was ready to go, other vampire took me and kicked me in the back".

"Did they attack you?" asked Cam with his almond eyes wide opened.

Raine didn't answer. She only took off the black velvet ribbon around her neck to discover two little marks, one very close to the other. Teeth marks.

"So you're a vampire?" asked Shane in shock.

"Some like that; I'm a Lamia, a daylight vampire, more humanized than a normal vampire. Because I'm not dead" said Raine in a low voice. Suddenly she looked at the others and said "if you're thinking that maybe you're in danger, please don't. I've never attacked a human".

"Not yet" said Cam. "But what's going to happen when you start needing blood?"

"I will find the way to control that need" she said firmly.

"And did you notice any difference from that moment on?" asked Tori to break the sudden silence.

"Yes, my ninja powers increased, so did my mental abilities, like telepathy. That's why I could contact Sensei" she explained.

"And what happened after that vampire bit you?" asked Blake.

"I escaped. I started running with no direction, until I found a village. I stayed there for that night and after that I went back to the Academy to see if I could save something. Everything there was destroyed, but I could find the truck and I could get some clothes. That's the story."

"Man, that's like a horror movie!" said Dustin.

"Yes, and I'm pretty sure that these races are spreading now" said Raine looking at Sensei.

"I'm afraid so" he said. "That's why we must be prepared. Raine is here to train you in her war techniques. She is a Thunder Ninja class 2005. My dear boys, I think that the war is beginning. Your Ranger powers must be used again"


	3. Mixed Feelings

**Mixed feelings**

The rest of the day, the Ninjas showed the Academy and the surroundings to the newcomer. They finished the tour in the beach, while Tori demonstrated her abilities on the waves.

Raine was sitting on the sand, looking to the horizon, listening to her new friends making jokes and talking.

"What are you thinking?" asked Cam while plopping beside her. The rest of the boys also sat on the sand surrounding her.

"A week ago I was a normal girl, and now…" she couldn't finish the sentence.

"Now, you're still normal" said Shane. "What happened just made you different".

"He's right" said Hunter. "You can use your new powers and help us to defeat those weirdos"

"Talk us about your training" said Dustin, smiling.

"At the Academy, we trained in horses, we used the bow and arrows, and also guns" she said.

"We don't have horses, neither bows nor arrows" said Blake.

"We will get them, don't worry" she said, smiling to the sand.

"You don't smile very often, do you?" Cam asked.

"No" she said sadly.

"You should" said Hunter. "Pretty girls must smile, don't you think Cam?"

Cam silently nodded. He couldn't identify the sensation he felt in her presence, but he was sure that Hunter felt it, too.

"I could try a joke" offered Dustin.

"No, guys, thanks, but I prefer not showing my teeth in public" she said.

"Blake, guys!" said Tori. "It's better to come back, remember that Sensei likes having dinner with all of us".

"Right and he will maybe tell us about the new training" said Cam standing up.

The seven ninjas started walking to the forest to get the Academy. They started talking about their own experiences as ninjas and the way they had to become Power Rangers, and how difficult was to control the powers.

The conversation was so funny that Raine started laughing with their friends. "Hey, you look pretty smiling" said Hunter. The rest of the friends couldn't explain this sudden interest that Hunter was showing in a girl. Even Hunter himself couldn't. The only thing he knew was the chat he will have with Cam later.


	4. Lamia Power

**Lamia Power**

"Cameron, do you remember the project you were working in? The morpher I asked you for?" said Sensei to his son, while they were enjoying a delicious dinner.

"Yes, dad, why?" he asked.

"I want you to give that morpher to Raine. She will be the seventh ranger" he said.

All the rest of the rangers looked at him. After Lothor's defeat they gave the morphers to Cam and he locked them up together with the amulet, hoping not to use them again.

"Raine as I told you, being a Power Ranger means that your inner ninja powers will increase naturally, helped by your element" explained the Sensei.

"And what's your element, Raine?" asked Hunter.

"Fire" she said. "The whole nature's magic".

"But you can only control the fire, right?" asked Shane suddenly interested.

Raine slowly move her right hand. She opened it and then closed it, and when she opened it again, there was a flame inside. The rangers looked at her astonished.

"No, impossible!" said Cam. "You can create it".

"Wow" said Dustin.

"Unbelievable!" said Tori.

"No way!" said Shane.

"What's so incredible?" asked Raine amused. "You should do the same with your powers"

"We tried once, do you remember Blake?" asked Hunter smiling. He still remembered when they tried to get out from a pop corn bag.

"Yeah, bro" said Blake. "Nothing to be proud about"

Suddenly Cam stood up and went out of the room. When he came back, he was holding a wooden box. He went directly to Raine.

"Take this, Raine" he said calmly, opening up the box. "Your morpher"

"Thanks, Cam" she said. "How should I use this?"

"Put it in your wrist" Sensei told her. "And summon your inner ninja powers and your new lamia powers. Both combined should give you the Ranger Powers.

Cam gave all his friends their old morphers and he also took the amulet and put it around his neck, like in the old times.

Raine stood up and put her left arm, with the morpher on it, across her chest; she closed her eyes and said:

Lamia force, ranger form! Ha!

When the morpher activated the transformation, she could feel all her inner power. The black ranger was in front of them.

"Raine, show them your real power" Sensei said. "It's time to explore in your lamia condition".

She crossed her arms and suddenly something happened. Her body started to transform. Her ninja suit disappeared and her naked skin was black like leather. From her back started appearing a pair of big bat-like wings and also an arrow tail. Her eyes became a pair of flames and his breath was also fire.

"God, she looks like a gargoyle!" said Dustin.

"Yes, the weapon we needed to fight the lycans, Dustin" said the Sensei.

Raine took her human form but she looked strangely tired, paler than normal and extremely exhausted.

"Do you feel OK?" asked Cam, while helping her to take seat.

"Yes, but the transformation was …" she couldn't finish the sentence and fainted.

Cam and Hunter took her to her room and looked after her that night.

When she was sleeping, Hunter and Cam sat beside her.

"You feel something strange too, don't you?" asked Hunter.

"Yes, and I wish I could explain it" Cam answered.

"But you still love me, right?" asked Hunter in a whisper.

"More than never, babe. Don't you believe me?" Cam answered kissing him in the forehead.

"I do, it's just I'm afraid" said Hunter looking at his lover's eyes.

"Don't be afraid. I love you and I know that you love me too" said Cam kissing the blond senseless.

Some minutes later they were sleeping with Raine, Cam to her right, and Hunter to her left.


	5. I'm fighting this

**I'm fighting this**

Raine woke up at 6 am the next day, and found Cam and Hunter sleeping beside her. Suddenly she remembered what happened. The transformation made her feel the lamia instincts intensively. She got up carefully, and looked into the mirror. Her eyes were encircled in black skin bags. She knew what that meant, but was fighting strongly against it, and wasn't willing to lose that battle.

After the shower, she got dressed and went out. Her body ached but she knew that she would feel better after her early meditation.

Cam woke up and kissed Hunter softly. "Babe, wake up, Raine already got up".

Hunter mumbled something with his eyes still closed. "What time is it?" he asked in the middle of a yawn.

"6:25 am" Cam informed him. "Raine must be meditating".

Cam and Hunter took a shower and then joined their friend in the academy grounds. Raine was already there, talking to the Sensei. She didn't look well, on the contrary, looked tired and sick.

"Raine are you OK?" asked Hunter.

"Yes, thanks, still a little tired, but I'll be fine" she said smiling.

"The rest of the rangers will join us soon, you'll start your training today" Sensei told them.

Raine started the meditation. Suddenly she felt better. Her skin was retrieving its color and she also felt strong again. Her mind was even more powerful than she thought. Her lamia instincts seemed to fall asleep again.

After the meditation, Sensei was waiting for them with the breakfast.

"I was starving!" said Dustin while devouring a toast.

"That's your condition!" said Shane smiling and patting his butt.

"How do you feel today, Raine?" asked Tori.

"Better now. Thanks" she said honestly.

"What happened last night?" asked Hunter.

"The transformation... I think it was too much for a day" she said.

"What did you feel?" asked Cam.

"Hunger" she said looking at him.

"Blood appetite?" asked Blake.

"I don't know exactly what it was" she said, lying.

"If you feel it again, I think I have the solution" informed Cam.

"What solution is that?" Raie asked.

"I'm a doctor, remember?" he said smiling. "I have tested blood in case that my friends may need it".

"I'm fighting myself for not to drink human blood, Cam" she said sadly.


	6. Training: The Horses

**Training: The Horses**

The seven friends went out the academy field and out of the waterfall.

"Today we will start the training" Raine informed them. "First step, the horses".

"How are you going to get them?" asked Shane.

"Just let me try something…" she said while concentrating.

The movement of her hands was so graceful and she looked so pretty with her eyes closed in deep meditation.

What her friends saw afterward, when they looked at the clearing was absolutely unexpected and amazing.

Seven beautiful horses came at a low pace.

Raine finally opened her eyes and saw her friends smiling and trying to get close to them.

"Don't move" she said. "Let them choose you. They will be your friends from now on"

The group of horses seemed to be leaded by a black one which started walking towards Raine.

Each horse chose one of the rangers. "Now, touch them softly" she said. "Talk to them, tell them your names and give a name for them"

The rangers started following her instructions and soon they seemed to interact with the animals very well.

"Ask them if you can mount them and see their reactions" she followed.

Hunter was touching his horse with his cheek and whispering to his ear… suddenly the horse nodded, and Hunter was the first in getting on.

Raine followed him and so did Cam, whose horse seemed to love him.

Tori was having some problems with hers. "My horse is not responding" she said.

"Talk to him softly and explain him what you need… but above all, don't be afraid, Tori" Raine said.

Blake mounted his with no problem and Dustin too. Shane was a little bit worried because his horse started moving. "I don't understand what he wants" Shane said.

"What did you asked him?" Raine asked.

"Well, I just asked him if I could mount him" he answered.

"Then do it" she said. "You're delaying too much and he doesn't know what else you want"

Finally, all of them started moving in their horses to the open, walking first, to know what the horses wanted and finally they started to ride. As they were riding bareback, they had to do it slowly.

Raine taught them how to get on and off in movement. At the end of the morning, all of them had improved a lot. Hunter and Cam could ride with no problem and seem to enjoy it. Blake and Tori also made improvements in their get-ons and offs. The only ones who seemed to be more cautious were Shane and Dustin, whose horses seemed to have the control.

"Shane, Dustin, don't let them guide you. You must direct them" said Raine firmly. "You're the masters! They must obey you!"

Finally their horses understood and Shane and Dustin started riding towards the waterfall.

"Leave them here. This will be their place. Now, we need the saddles" she said smiling. "You did it very well".

"Saddles?" asked Blake in a whisper. "Where are we supposed to find saddles?"

"I have everything ready with Cybercam" Raine answered, surprising them all. "After the bite my hearing is way too good".

When they entered the waterfall Sensei was waiting for them with the lunch ready. The rest of the students at the academy were still training. Sensei had nominated other last-year students as replacements for the senseis while they were in this training.

After the lunch the seven friends decided that they would rest to start tomorrow in a good mood. Raine had a surprise for them. Tomorrow will be their first simulation in virtual reality. They'd finally meet the lycans, in their real habitat.

"Everything is ready for tomorrow, Cye?" Raine asked to Cybercam, Cam's virtual replica.

"Yeah, babe, they don't imagine what they will mess with" he answered.


	7. The Beginning

**The beginning...**

Raine went back to the kitchen where all the rangers were talking after dinner. Sensei said goodbye because he was going to meditate and the seven friends started to talk.

All of them were laughing when Dustin started with his jokes. But, suddenly something happened. Raine was pale and the skin around her eyes became darker. She started to feel the lack of air in her lungs and fell down almost fainted.

"Raine!" shouted Cam. "What's going on?"

"What's wrong?" asked Hunter worried to death, while Raine started to convulse.

"B-blood…I need blood" she mumbled. "P-please take me to the woods, I must hunt!"

Cam knew that she was too weak to take her to the woods and leave her there alone, so he went running to the medical center inside the Ops. When he came back, she saw Raine with her wrists tied up as well as her feet.

"Just followed her instructions" said Hunter very concerned. "She told me it was the best for us".

Cam knelt next to her and put the bag of blood near her lips. Almost instantaneously she bit the bag. Her teeth were considerably bigger when she pressed them against the plastic. Immediately the convulsion stopped, and after some minutes she recovered her color. Cam knew that she didn't want to drink human blood, but if Cam wouldn't have reacted that fast, Raine would have died.

Hunter untied her arms and feet and Raine opened her eyes. She could see her friends' faces still in shock.

"How do you feel?" asked Blake, almost in a whisper, taking her hand.

"Better" she said, her voice still trembling.

"It's better to take her to the bed" suggested Cam, looking at Hunter, who nodded silently.

"No, I'm fine. I can go alone" she said, trying to stand up, but almost falling down. Her legs couldn't keep her straight.

"Raine, it's better for you to listen to Cam" said Shane.

"You'll be fine now. But, please don't try to wait that much next time. You can die if you don't drink blood constantly" said Cam helping her to walk.

"I am fighting this, guys, I swear" she said, with tears in her eyes. "I know this is the beginning…I told you not to feed me with human blood…"

"You're stronger than this" said Tori. "You'll overcome this situation"

Her friends took her to her room and helped her to change her clothes and when she was in bed, all of them kissed her goodnight.

"Do you want Hunter and I stay with you?" offered Cam.

"No, I'll be fine" she said with a sad look. "Just lock the door when you leave…just in case"

"It's not necessary" said Hunter. "I know you'll be fine".

"I'm scared, guys" she said crying and sobbing, hiding her face in her hands.

"It's OK, Raine" said Cam sitting in her bed and holding her tight. Same thing did Hunter.

"You're my only family. I don't want to lose you" she said, crying. "I feel defenseless. I can't control this…and the boys are scared. Now even when all of you are far away from me, I can smell you… and find you…"

"Shh… it's OK" said Hunter, running his fingers through her black hair. "You'll be fine. You're not alone"

"Yes, Hunter's right" said Cam, touching her cheeks, wiping her tears away. "Hunter and I won't leave you".

"That's true, so now lie down" said Hunter while doing the same. Cam followed and soon the three of them fell asleep.

Raine was really tired. The crisis left her so weak that soon was sleeping like a log, even though from time to time moved her arms to be sure that her friends were still there, holding her, protecting her.


	8. Training: Bows and Arrows

**Training: Bows and Arrows**

Next morning, after breakfast, the seven friends went to the waterfall and there in the woods, they knew that the second part of the training would begin.

"Cybercam, we're ready!" Raine told to her morpher.

"Understood!" the voice of Cybercam said.

"What are we ready for?" asked Shane.

"This will be a simulation. Cybercam took some of my memories and made a virtual reality simulation for me to train you" she explained. "Everything you will see here is real"

Suddenly, all around seemed to change, the landscape, the colors… they realized that according to what Raine told them they should be in Nepal and what they were looking was the Ninja Academy.

"Cybercam, please give us the bows and the arrows, please" Raine said.

"On their way, babe!" he said, while Raine rolled her eyes.

In a moment, all of them had a carcaj at their backs, full of arrows and a bow in their hands.

"Guys, we are at my Academy. Follow me to the training field" Raine said to her friends.

They followed her silently, absolutely astonished with the beauty of the landscape, until they got to a clearing. In front of them, about two hundred meters, there were some figures hanging from a metallic bar.

"Ok, those are our targets. Please do the same that I do" said Raine, taking the bow and an arrow. She quietly prepared the bow and put the arrow, aimed at the target and released. The arrow finally got the exact place where the heart of that human-like figure should be.

"Now, your turn" she said smiling.

The Rangers started practicing and at the end of the morning they all get used to this new weapon. Their ninja abilities helped them a lot to get the trick on this.

Hunter and Blake were the most advantaged of all. They could aim and release the arrows while walking, the same as Raine. The rest of their friends looked at them amazed.

"Fine, you're doing excellent!" she said encouraging her friends. "Now, be prepared. You'll meet the lycans now. Try not to fail. If you get hurt here, you'll feel really bad when we go back".

They started feeling some noises and shouts, and in a minute they saw a pack of werewolves running towards them… they froze, all except Raine.

"OK, guys aim and release! Now!", and saying that she gave the first shot and one of the lycans fell down.

Her friends started attacking, but they were really nervous because when they saw the lycans approaching the only thing they thought was running away, so they could not get the targets.

"No, no… Cybercam… class dismissed!" she said and suddenly they were in the clearing in the middle of the woods.

"You can't run away!" she said, but their expressions of panic stopped her frustration.

"They … they are …" Tori couldn't find the words. She was almost crying.

"I know. They are horrible and maybe all that I told you can't be compared to what you saw today" Raine told them. "But we must be strong".

Shane was still shaking and Hunter sat down because he was about to faint. "You OK, bro?" asked Blake, offering his hand to help him stand up. "Yes, a little shaken up" he answered.

Cam was like absent, looking at the place where the lycans appeared, or where they were supposed to appear in the virtual reality. "How do you feel, Cam?" asked Raine. "Better now, thanks" he said in a whisper.

The way back to the waterfall was in absolute silence. The friends were speechless. Not even Dustin wanted to make a joke. It seems that they were about to cry, because their eyes were full of contained tears.

"Don't worry, guys" Raine said sweetly, "tomorrow you'll do it better".

The friends didn't know if thank her for her words or cry definitely.


	9. Master Craven

**Master Craven**

Later on, Hunter and Blake went to the tracks because that was the only way they could forget the traumatic experience they had lived.

When they arrived, dusty and dirty and after the proper shower, Hunter helped Cam with the dinner.

"Hey, babe… how are you?" Hunter asked holding Cam from behind. Cam accepted and enjoyed the hug and rested his head on Hunter's shoulder. "Now fine, and you?"

"Still shaken up, but better" he said. "By the way, where's Raine?".

"I haven't seen her since we came back" Cam answered.

The dinner was ready and Raine didn't appear. Cam and Hunter were worried about her because there would be 24 hours since the last time she drank blood. Maybe she was week.

Cam started scanning the surroundings looking for her, until the GPS of her morpher indicated that she was in the woods. But she was not alone.

Cam alerted the rest of the rangers and soon all of them streaked out to the woods. When they arrived, they saw Raine talking to a stranger, also dressed in black.

"And your friends…are?" he asked her.

"Guys, don't worry. He's Craven. The vampire that bit me" she explained. "He's here with bad news".

"What happens, Raine?" asked Shane

"The lycans are closer than I thought. Craven and his two sentinels saw two of them at the end of the woods" she informed them.

"Raine, you must act as fast as you can. My people will help you if you want, but you know my condition" Craven said.

"Thanks, we can handle it" she said, looking to her friends. "Thanks, Craven" and saying that, she turned to her friends and went back to the academy.

"What condition?" asked Cam, whispering. "Yes, what was he talking about?" asked Hunter.

"He offered his help if I accepted to join his herd" she said.

"And what did you say?" asked Blake.

"I said that we could handle it, and we don't need their help" Raine said with her sight lost in her thoughts. Very deep inside she knew that her friends were not ready to battle yet.

"Is that bad to belong to his herd?" asked Tori. "I mean, he's a vampire and you're a lamia".

"Yes, you're right, but he needs a bride" said Raine. "I am not for sale, and I hope to have my own herd someday".

"How do you feel?" asked Hunter, trying to change the subject. "Don't you feel hungry?". He knew that Cam had also heard her last words.

"No, I was hunting when Craven found me" she answered.


	10. We can do it!

**We can do it!**

While Raine was in her room, her friends were preparing dinner and talking about the recent events.

"Guys, Raine trusts in us" Shane started. "We can't fail now"

"Yes, we need to be prepared. If these monsters are near, we need to practice" said Cam, while putting plates on the table. "Besides, Raine preferred to stay with us than going back with her own kin".

"We must try again. I know we can do it" said Hunter, helping with the food. "If you agree, Shane, we can have a second try after dinner".

"After dinner!?!?" yelled Dustin. "It's dark outside! Those freaks are horrible in daylight, just imagine face them in the dark!!"

"Hunter's right, Dustin. We don't have much time" said Tori, folding the napkins. "The sooner, the better".

"OK, let's wait for Raine and let's tell her" said Blake.

The rest of the Rangers continued talking about the next practice, while Raine was in her room thinking about what Craven told her. She knew that if she accepted his help she had to accept also the condition and she was not prepared to be Craven's bride and raise his children. On the other hand, she also knew Sensei's condition. And finally in her heart she didn't know which one was the worst.

She was lost in her thoughts when a knock in the door brought her back to the reality.

"Raine, we're ready for dinner" said Cam sweetly. "Hunter cooked tonight and you can't miss it!".

"I won't" she said smiling.

When they entered the kitchen Sensei was already sat with the rest of the rangers. Hunter was serving and when all the plates were ready, he sat with Cam.

"Hunter, this smells great!" said Sensei.

"Thanks, Sensei" said Hunter and immediately gave a look to Shane.

"Raine, we wanted to propose you something" Shane started while eating. "We want to start the training as soon as possible, and we thought that after dinner would be good. What do you think?"

"Do you want to try again?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "Right now??"

"Yes, we don't have time to waste" said Cam.

"If those lycans are near here, we must be prepared" said Hunter.

"Well, we can tell Cybercam to prepare the simulation again" she said.

Dustin, Blake and Tori remained in absolute silence. They still remembered the image of those lycans coming towards them to attack.

"Besides, we appreciate that you decided to stay with us instead of going back with those lamias" said Cam looking at her. his heart beating strangely fast.

"Yeah, we won't let you down this time" said Hunter while smiling at her.


	11. Training: Guns and something else

**Training: Guns … and something else**

After dinner, the seven friends went out and Cybercam prepared the simulation again. This time, the same a**Training: Guns**

After dinner, the seven friends went out and Cybercam prepared the simulation again. This time, the same academy, but at night. They could see the academy destroyed and bodies on the ground.

"Cybercam, the guns please. Guys, this is the moment when the academy was devastated." Raine said and immediately all of them had big guns in their hands. "Guys, have you tried with guns before?" she asked to her friends.

All of them shook their heads silently. "Well, remember the arrows? It's the same. Aim and shoot." She said. "Shoot them all. Students and lycans".

"What?" said Shane. "How are we supposed to shoot your people?"

"Once they are bitten, they're not humans anymore, Shane" Raine said sadly, while walking. "Soon you'll see".

They started walking to the Academy and suddenly some of the students on the ground started to stand up. They saw their bodies covered in blood. They were at a distance of 200 meters and suddenly they started to transform themselves into lycans. The vision was absolutely creepy. The bones of their bodies moving and their faces twisted in pain. They were paralyzed until two shots killed them definitely. Cam and Hunter didn't hesitate.

"Good job, guys" She said. "Cybercam, please the silver swords". And suddenly all of them had the swords hanging on their belts. "Now, Tori, Blake, cut their heads off!".

Tori and Blake looked at each other and silently did what Raine ordered.

"OK, let´s go" said Shane.

"Call the horses, we will need them" Raine ordered while whistling. Her horse came immediately and she mounted him quickly.

The rest of the team did the same and followed her. They started moving towards the academy and killing every lycan or student they found. Soon Hunter and Cam were masters with the guns as if they always had train with them. Shane felt more comfortable with the sword and he killed nearly fifty lycans. Tori and Blake started feeling more secure and made a great team. If one failed, the other finished the task. Dustin preferred being close to Shane so soon both started attacking as a team too. Raine was very pleased.

"Guys, you really did a great job tonight!" she said beaming.

When Cybercam closed the simulation and they were back to the academy, after leaving the horses behind, Cam and Hunter found Raine walking to the woods again.

"Where are you going?" asked Hunter.

"I think I need to drink a little before going to sleep" she said.

"But I have blood in my medical room" said Cam. "You can drink a little".

"Guys, thanks, but I can´t fight my nature. I need to hunt" she explained.

"OK, then we can play a game. Wait here" said Cam streaking out inside the academy.

When he came back, he had a bag of blood in his hand. "Let´s play, then" he said, throwing the bag to Hunter who caught it in the air. "Hunt us" he said and both streaked out in the middle of the woods.

"And I thought it would be another stupid hunting!" she said smiling and flew in the middle of the night.

cademy, but at night. They could see the academy destroyed and bodies on the ground.

"Cybercam, the guns please. Guys, this is the moment when the academy was devastated." Raine said and immediately all of them had big guns in their hands. "Guys, have you tried with guns before?" she asked to her friends.

All of them shook their heads silently. "Well, remember the arrows? It's the same. Aim and shoot." She said. "Shoot them all. Students and lycans".

"What?" said Shane. "How are we supposed to shoot your people?"

"Once they are bitten, they're not humans anymore, Shane" Raine said sadly, while walking. "Soon you'll see".

They started walking to the Academy and suddenly some of the students on the ground started to stand up. They saw their bodies covered in blood. They were at a distance of 200 meters and suddenly they started to transform themselves into lycans. The vision was absolutely creepy. The bones of their bodies moving and their faces twisted in pain. They were paralyzed until two shots killed them definitely. Cam and Hunter didn't hesitate.

"Good job, guys" She said. "Cybercam, please the silver swords". And suddenly all of them had the swords hanging on their belts. "Now, Tori, Blake, cut their heads off!".

Tori and Blake looked at each other and silently did what Raine ordered.

"OK, let´s go" said Shane.

"Call the horses, we will need them" Raine ordered while whistling. Her horse came immediately and she mounted him quickly.

The rest of the team did the same and followed her. They started moving towards the academy and killing every lycan or student they found. Soon Hunter and Cam were masters with the guns as if they always had train with them. Shane felt more comfortable with the sword and he killed nearly fifty lycans. Tori and Blake started feeling more secure and made a great team. If one failed, the other finished the task. Dustin preferred being close to Shane so soon both started attacking as a team too. Raine was very pleased.

"Guys, you really did a great job tonight!" she said beaming.

When Cybercam closed the simulation and they were back to the academy, after leaving the horses behind, Cam and Hunter found Raine walking to the woods again.

"Where are you going?" asked Hunter.

"I think I need to drink a little before going to sleep" she said.

"But I have blood in my medical room" said Cam. "You can drink a little".

"Guys, thanks, but I can´t fight my nature. I need to hunt" she explained.

"OK, then we can play a game. Wait here" said Cam streaking out inside the academy.

When he came back, he had a bag of blood in his hand. "Let´s play, then" he said, throwing the bag to Hunter who caught it in the air. "Hunt us" he said and both streaked out in the middle of the woods.

"And I thought it would be another stupid hunting!" she said smiling and flew in the middle of the night.


	12. We want to be your herd

**We want to be your herd**

When they went back to the academy they were laughing and seemed very tired, but indeed, Cam and Hunter were absolutely ready for what is going to happen later.

"Raine, we need to ask you something" Cam began.

"Yes, we need to talk to you" Hunter followed.

"Wow, it must be serious. What happens?" Raine asked.

"Remember when that vampire, Craven, came to talk to you?" Cam said getting closer to her.

"Yes, I do. Why?" she answered.

"Because you said something that night" Hunter said, getting closer too.

"And that was?" she asked, but she knew perfectly what they meant.

"You said that you would like to have your own herd" Cam said.

"And we want to be your herd. We talked about it and we are ready" Hunter said holding her hand.

"Hunter is right. We talked a lot about it and we want you to transform us" Cam said, slipping his hand to her waist.

"Guys, are you crazy?!?!" she said, moving aside. "I would never do that"

"Why not?" Cam asked. "We are asking you for it!"

"Yes, we know what we are talking about. We want to be with you... forever" Hunter said.

"Guys, I can't. Sorry, please don't ask me that anymore. I can't" she said calmly, getting close to them again. "Please don't ask me why, but you are forbidden for me. I can't touch either you or the rest of the rangers" and saying that she left.

Cam and Hunter couldn't hide their sadness. It was very strange the feeling inside their hearts. On one hand they loved each other, and on the other, they both loved her. The attraction was so hard that sometimes they couldn't control it.


	13. Can I trust you?

**Can I trust you?**

Next morning when Raine woke up, she remembered what had happened last night and soon remembered the Sensei's words.

_-You must promise that you'll never touch my Senseis or my students. _

_-I promise Sensei. You have my word. I'm only here to help you defeat those monsters and I won't stop until none of them are left._

_-But there will be always one left._

_- I don't understand, Sensei._

_-You. And that can't happen._

Raine knew that she must be prepared. Her heart was playing dangerous games on her and she couldn't allow those games to hamper her mission. After the shower she got dressed in her training suit and went to the kitchen. It was early, but Tori was there preparing breakfast.

"Hi, Tori, how are you?" she asked smiling.

"Fine, here preparing breakfast" Tori said.

"Tori, there's something I need to tell you. I can't tell it anybody else" Raine said and her smile faded away.

"What's going on, Raine?" Tori asked. "Your face tells me there's something wrong".

"I need you to promise me something" Raine said, looking at the water ninja attentively. "You know the Ninja Honor Code. When your superior made you to promise something you have to keep that promise"

"I know, but what is your point?" asked Tori, grabbing a chair and sitting beside Raine.

"Everyday I'm feeling my lamia instincts stronger. In any minute I can be a danger for all of you" she explained while taking something out from her uniform. "When we defeat the lycans I need you to do me a favor and stab this in my heart". In her hands she had a silver stake. Tori couldn't believe her eyes.

"You can't ask me for this!" Tori said. "I couldn't do it. You're my friend!"

"You have to. You're my friend too and you won't put the others' lives in danger, will you? Besides I'm the ninja with the highest rank here. Take it as an order" Raine said looking at her.

"Why me, Raine? Why don't you ask Cam or Hunter? They are so close to you" said Tori with tears in her eyes.

"Because you know as I do, that they won't do it" said Raine running her fingers through her black hair. "Last night they asked me to transform them. They want to be my herd, can you imagine?"

"They love you, Raine. Can't you see?" Tori said.

"And believe me. I love them too, but I can't allow them to do it! Don't you understand? Sensei won't allow them to be close to me" Raine said, crying silently. "I need you to take the stake and promise I can trust you".

"OK, calm down. You can trust me" said Tori, holding her friend.


	14. Training: Your powers and my weakness

**Training: Your powers... and my weakness**

When the rest of the rangers entered the kitchen they saw the two girls preparing the breakfast. They sat and started talking and eating. Hunter and Cam were silent and tried to avoid Raine's look in every moment.

After the ninja training with the Sensei, they were free to the final training with Raine. They were tired. After three hours of hard training and deep meditation they looked exhausted, but they knew there was no time to waste. All of them followed Raine out of the waterfall.

"Please, call your horses" she said with her look lost in the woods. Immediately all of them started whistling and the horses appeared.

"Cybercam, simulation, please" Raine said while mounting her horse. The rest did the same.

One second later they were in Raine's Academy again. It was around 5 am., according to what they supposed. It was a cold morning very windy.

"And the guns?" asked Shane. "What are you gonna give us this time?"

"Nothing:" she said calmly. "Only your elements".

"How?" asked Dustin. "What I'm supposed to do? covered them with dust?"

"Of course not" she said without looking at them. "But you can make an earthquake. And Shane, Tori, Blake and Hunter can make a storm."

"OK, so you want us to use our elements combined?" asked Cam finally talking to her.

"I want you to find the way" she said. "You're trained ninjas, aren't you?" and saying that she started galloping.

They followed her and started surrounding the academy grounds looking for the lycans, when they saw them coming.

Raine was the first in attacking and with her bare hands she threw fire balls to the lycans' bodies, burning them alive.

"Tori, can you give those lycans some water?" asked Hunter. "I have an idea". Tori extended her hands and suddenly all the lycans received a wave on them. In that moment Hunter and Blake summoned the lightning power and electrocuted them. Cam followed and using his telekinetic powers sent some of them into the air. "All yours, Raine" he said and she burned them. Soon Dustin made the ground move beneath them and when it opened the lycans fell down and the ground closed above them. Shane on his part, started a tornado making them spin so fast that when they touched the ground their bodies were absolutely broken.

"Well done, guys, well done" said Raine. "Now, you're ready! Cybercam, class dismissed" and saying that she turned back to the Academy in silence.

The rangers left the horses in the woods and entered the waterfall. Cam and Hunter wanted to talk to her, but they didn't know what to do. Finally they started walking beside her and Cam broke the silence. "Good training" he said.

"Yeah, you did it great" she answered.

"Do you really think we are ready, now?" ask Hunter.

"Yes, if the lycans came today, you can defeat them with no problem" she answered. She didn't want to look at them in the eyes.

"Raine, please, wait a minute" said Cam taking her hand. She was trembling.

"We need to talk" Hunter continued. "If you don't want us to talk about being your herd, OK, we won't, but please don't ignore us" and saying that he took Raine by the shoulders and kissed her. Cam came closer and kissed her too. "We missed you much" he whispered in her ear. They held each other and enjoyed feeling their bodies pressed together. Raine didn't want to think if that was good or bad, she just allowed herself enjoying the moment, enjoying feeling them breathing over her skin.

That night was the best ever. Tired of making love the three friends finally fell asleep with their limps interwined. The three of them smiling and lost in their sweet dreams.

Finally Raine had accepted her feelings. Nobody knew what is going to happen after the battle. So, in the meantime, she wouldn't let bad thoughts interrupt either her feelings or her dreams.

Raine woke up with the smell of toasts and coffee. When she opened her eyes, she saw her two lovers sat beside her with a tray containing the breakfast. She had forgotten that today was saturday and there would be no training. She tried to sit, when she remembered that her t-shirt was somewhere else. "Put it on" said Hunter smiling. "try not to leave your clothes scattered all over the room next time".

"As far as I remember, you had a lot to do with that" she teased.

"I couldn't find my underwear either" said Cam laughing while drinking his coffee.

"Look for them in the woods" said Raine, "I remember that we started there". Hunter laughed "I hope you find it first, because your dad is meditating outside".

The three of them enjoyed the breakfast talking and laughing. After the shower they got dressed and they were ready to start the weekend, Hunter at the races, Cam with the computer and the surveillance system and Raine, with nothing in particular. So she decided to go to the races with Hunter.


	15. The truth

**The truth**

The rest of the rangers spent the saturday morning at the academy with Cam and Sensei.

Around 2 pm when Hunter and Raine entered the Ops again, dirty, sweaty, tired and hungry, they found nobody in the dining room, nobody at ops, and finally decided to go to Raine's room. What they found there surprised them. Cam was there with Dustin, Shane, Tori and Blake. Their serious faces told her that something was wrong.

"Hi, guys, Hi, Cam" she greeted smiling. "I thought you were having lunch".

"When were you going to tell me, tell us?" Cam retorted, with an angry look in his face.

"Tell you what, Cam?" asked Hunter, looking to the Samurai and back to Raine.

"I thought you trusted us" Cam continued. "Tori told me, told us". Raine felt her legs weak.

"Tori, I trusted you" she could only say. "I know, Raine, I'm so sorry" the water ninja replied. "But I had to tell them. Cybercam told us that the lycans are about 2 miles from here".

"Can someone explain me what is going on?" asked Hunter getting nervous.

"Maybe you're more lucky and can hear it from her" Cam said sadly.

"Hunter, sorry, guys, please understand. When I came here transformed into a lamia, Sensei made me promise that I would never hurt you and that after the battle I had to ... well, go away" she started. "You have to die, Raine, please tell him the truth" Cam blurted.

"What?" Hunter asked looking at her. "Die? how?"

"She made Tori to promise that after defeating the lycans she would stab a stake in her heart" Cam continued. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I promised your father that I would never tell you" she said with her look lost in the floor. "I knew that I wouldn't be able to kill myself, so I told Tori because I knew she would do it. She would never risk you, guys"

"Why Sensei made you promise that?" asked Hunter looking at Cam.

"I don't know" Cam answered, "but that will be a conversation I must have with him sooner or later".

"Please Cam, don't" Raine begged. "It's supposed that you would never know. Your father knew that being a lamia was a risk for the academy, for the students and for you. I told him that after the battle I could leave the academy, the country. But he told me that wherever I could go, I would be a risk for people and he is right. Please forgive me, guys, but I couldn't tell you".

"We won't let you die" said Shane. "And that's my last word".

"Yes, Sensei must understand that we need you here, I mean you're part of us now" said Dustin.

Cam understood Raine's explanation and walked towards her to hug her, with tears in his eyes. The same did Hunter, and after him the rest of the rangers. The moment was abruptly interrupted by their morphers sounding all at the same time.

"Go for Shane" he said promptly.

"Shane, gather the rangers. They're here..." was the voice of the Sensei.

All of them exchanged looks and streaked out to the Ops.


	16. The Battle

**The Battle**

At the Ops they saw Cybercam and Sensei looking at the Supercomputer monitor. The Lycans were moving forward quickly. According to the information received in the computer they should be about 2 miles from the waterfall.

"OK, Rangers" Raine said. "Let's go".

"Cybercam and I will monitor from here and send you the weapons you may need" said Sensei.

Cybercam teleported them out of the portal and for a moment the seven friends just stood there, with the sight lost far away, between the trees, until Raine's whistle made them to come back to the reality. She was calling the horses.

"Now, guys, ride your horses. We can do it" she said while mounting her horse. "We are not alone, Cybercam will be monitoring us".

"We will follow your lead" said Shane.

The rangers started running with Raine leading them. They could see the lycans now in front of them, even though the trees could protect them. They were too many to start attacking with the elements, so they decided to ask Cybercam the guns.

They received the guns and the silver bullets, and started running against the target. The lycans saw them coming and also started running towards them. Some of them were transformed and the others looked like humans, but as they came nearer the rangers could see the transformation. That awful vision didn't make them hesitate and the rangers started shooting the Lycans mercilessly.

"Don't let them touch you. Remember that you can get infected if they hurt you" shouted Raine.

The rangers had improved their aim remarkably. Shane got two guns and shot one at a time. Same thing did Hunter.

Cam, on the contrary felt more comfortable using two Samurai sabers, so he rode after Shane and Hunter, cutting the lycans' heads off . Blake and Tori did a great team shooting left and right. Dustin followed Raine with the guns when one Lycan hit him and made him fall down.

He was about to be attacked when a bullet got the lycan directly in the head.

"Be careful" said Raine.

"Thanks" he answered, still shocked while riding again.

Hours had passed and the battle was harder and harder. They looked tired and the enemy kept running forward.

"Raine, we can't control them, they are too many!" shouted Hunter.

"Right, the bullets seem not to be enough!" shouted Cam.

The more they killed, the more they appeared. That made Raine to make a decision.

"Retreat!" she shouted. "Cybercam, teleportation, now!" As soon as she finished the sentence, they all were teleported behind the waterfall.

"What can we do?" asked Shane.-

"First of all, check you up, and see if you're injured" Raine said. "We need to change plans. We still have some time until they get closer"

Saying that, Raine entered the Ops where Cybercam and Sensei were monitoring the battle field.

"Cybercam, the silver bullets aren't that fast, we had to shoot them three or four times to kill them" she explained.

"Let me show you" Cybercam said, opening a new screen on the monitor. "Why don't you try with liquid silver?"

"Can we change the bullets now? Can you do it? We need to eat something and rest" she said.

"OK, I'll prepare everything. I can also put liquid silver in your arrows. If the liquid enters the Lycans' blood stream it will take a second to kill them" explained Cybercam.

"Please do it. We need to be faster than them" she said tiredly.

After the dinner, the rangers were to sleep. Raine, Cam and Hunter went to their bedroom and after checking their bodies for wounds they went to bed. They couldn't do anything until the next day. If everything was fine, they could use the new weapons.

"Raine, are you sleeping?" asked Cam, while holding her tight and pressing her back to his chest.

"No, not yet. It's impossible to sleep if you continue holding me that way" she said smiling.

"Did I miss anything?" asked Hunter holding her and pressing her to his chest.

"No" both answered.

After a moment Hunter was on his back and Raine over him with Cam pressed to her back, making love. Nothing could break that moment, not even the Lycans and their stupid war.


	17. Meeting the Ancient

**Meeting the Ancient**

The clock showed 2:30 am and Raine woke up. She felt something strange, something like a voice in the woods. Cam and Hunter were deeply asleep. So they didn't even move when she got up. She put on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans and went out, barefooted.

The fresh air touched her skin sending shivers and she continued walking when she realized that she wasn't alone anymore. She could feel someone breathing at her back.

"Who are you?" she asked softly.

"Lestat" the voice answered. It was a male voice, deep and soft like a whisper.

She slowly turned around to see his face. He had a beautiful face, with dark eyes and brown hair, but his skin was pale. Undoubtedly he was a real vampire, he was dead. "What do you want?" she asked.

"I saw you and your friends battling the werewolves today. You are very strong to be human" he said walking around her.

"Maybe because I am not human, at least not a pure human" she answered looking at him defiantly.

"What do you mean?" he inquired.

With no words, she showed him her teeth. He looked at her astonished.

"It's not possible!" he said. "You can't be a vampire. You're human!"

"I'm not only human. I'm a lamia, a daylight vampire" she explained.

"A hybrid!" he said with despise. "Like the ones you were fighting against"

"At least I don't kill for pleasure!" she shouted.

"But your vampire instinct claims for blood, I can feel it" he said, with his mouth inches apart from hers.

"I can fight against it. I only hunt birds, or drink some blood supplement" she told him.

"You can't deny your nature, hybrid. You're a vampire" he said looking at her in the eyes.

"But I'm a humanized vampire, because I'm alive!" she answered.

"I can fix that!" he said menacingly.

"Lestat, you didn't come here for me. What's the reason?" she asked not paying attention to his threat.

"We, the ancients have perceived a change in the world. I saw the battle today and I am sure that if the werewolves defeat you my entire race will be in danger" he explained. "That's why I'm here, to offer you my help".

"And what do you want in turn?" she asked. "Because I received the same offer some time ago".

"Don't be presumptuous. A hybrid will never satisfy my thirst" he said. She could see hate in his eyes. "I'm doing this just to keep my race safe".

"We will continue the battle tomorrow. We had to change the plan, our silver bullets were not enough, so now we are preparing new ones with liquid silver" she said sadly.

"That's why I'm here. Put this inside your bullets" he said taking a bottle out of his pocket and handing it to her.

"It looks like blood" she said.

"Exactly. Blood of an ancient" he said. "My blood".

"Thanks, I will do it" she said looking at the liquid.

"We will meet again" he said, He looked deeply in her eyes and flew to the sky.

"Sure we do" said Raine coming back to the Academy.

When she entered the Ops, she saw Cybercam working on the new bullets.

"Cye,please add this to the liquid silver" she said, handing the bottle to the virtual replica.

"What is this?" he asked her.

"Vampire blood. Please don't ask, just believe me" she said.

"Does it belong to the one you were talking to outside?" he asked.

"Yes" she said and went back to her bed room.

In her room Cam and Hunter were awaken and waiting for her.

"Is everything OK?" asked Hunter when she entered.

"Yes" she said.

"Where have you been?" asked Cam

"I felt something and went to the woods" she said sitting on the bed.

"And?" asked Hunter. "Did you find something?"

"Someone" she said. "A Vampire. His name is Lestat"

"What did he want?" asked Cam.

"He gave me his blood for us to mix it with the liquid silver" she explained. "He is an ancient"

"A real vampire?" asked Hunter.

"Yes" she said. "Now, it´s better for us to sleep, tomorrow will be a long day".


	18. Battling Again

**Battling Again** ...

The next morning the seven friends were ready to start battling again. More confident with the new weapon, they were waiting for the lycans to appear. When they saw them coming, Blake aimed and shot. The bullet entered the body of the first lycan in the row. The beast fell down immediately. Cam and Hunter did the same and two more were killed. In that moment, the lycan army started to attack but showing fear for the first time.

Tori, Shane and Dustin took a gun in each hand and started running on their horses towards the lycans, shooting. Raine, on her horse, was aiming with the arrows. Cybercam had also improved the arrows with liquid silver. The lycans died as soon as they were touched.

The battle become harder because the lycans were too many. The rangers were winning at first, but suddenly they were surrounded by lycans. The enemy had a new weapon too, they brought a catapult that made them fly in the air. Most of them were killed in the middle of the air, but the rangers had to be battling in the front, in the back... until something occurred...

"Take Care, guys" cried Shane. "Be alert".

"Hunter, watch your back!" shouted Tori, but it was too late. Hunter and Cam were taken by a flying lycan and beaten to the ground. The lycan also died with the impact.

"Nooo!!!!" cried Raine when she saw her lovers' motionless bodies. The rage inside took over her and in that moment she summoned the power of the gargoyle. When that happened, she only could warn her friends to hide. She was out of control, and started attacking the lycans mercilessly, with her fire breath. They were almost all burned, and the rest torn apart in her claws. Suddenly something brought her back to the reality.

"Bring my boys back alive" the Sensei voice said inside her head. She started to take human form again.

"But Sensei, they´re forbidden...you made me swear..." she said softly, while walking towards her friends.

"Bring my sons back alive!" she heard again and this time, she knew what she had to do.

Back in the woods, there were a figure looking at them. "Do it, but in the gargoyle form". She heard that voice and summoned her inner power again. Her friends saw her transformed, coming to them. She took Cam´s and Hunter´s bodies carefully and flew up in the air... then, she bit them. It was so perfect, so good... she barely could resist. She started flying down to the woods and put their bodies on the ground. She took human form again and bit herself in the wrists, and doing that, she put her right wrist on Cam´s mouth and her left on Hunter´s. Immediately they started biting and sucking.

"The Prophecy is fulfilled" she heard Lestat´s voice from behind. "Let them rest now".

"I love them Lestat, and I ruined their lives" she said with tears in her eyes.

"You gave them life!" he said looking at her seriously. "They were almost dead, I saw them falling"

"You were there?" she asked.

"Yes, I´ve been watching you" he said, kneeling beside her.

"Why didn't you help us?" she said looking at him in the eyes.

"I don't have your power" he said. "I'm not a lamia"

"Ah, so now we're not hybrids" she said teasing.

He smiled but his look was sad "you don't understand the meaning of being a vampire".

"Maybe you could telle me" she said, taking his hand. "You're cold"

"I'm dead" he said.

"We can help you" she said "you can be a lamia too"

A small light of hope appeared in his black eyes... "no, you can't do anything for me. Take care of your friends now" he said and disappeared.

"Cybercam, please teleportation!" she said almost fainted.

When they appeared at the Ops, all their friends ran to receive them.

"Raine, are you OK?" asked Shane helping her.

"Yes, but they need to rest" she said pointing at Cam and Hunter.

"Don´t worry, we will take them to the rooms" offered Blake.

"No, I want to be with them" she insisted, and all of them took Cam and Hunter to their room.

"Raine is right, senseis, let them rest now" said Sensei looking at her.

She was there, sit beside them, and her friends were sleeping, resting. Their bodies must assimilate the new state.

"Sorry, guys, I'm really sorry" she whispered looking at them. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder "Don't be sorry, we knew that sooner or later this would happen" said Sensei, looking at them. "Let them rest now" he said. "I want to be here all night, Sensei, I will take care of them" she said firmly. Sensei left the room and left her in her thoughts.

She was crying silently, with her eyes closed, thinking of them, of all the things she had lived with them, when something broke up the silence. Cam had woken up and was talking to her.

"Hey, everybody there?" he teased.

"Hey, how do you feel?" she answered in a whisper.

"Strangely fine" he said, taking her hand and interlacing his fingers with hers.

"I'm sorry, Cam..." she whispered while other tear rolled down her cheek.

"Don't. You did what was necessary" he said squeezing her hand sweetly.

"When you fell down, your father's voice came to my mind and he said that I had to bring you back alive" she explained.

"And so you did" he said. "Don't feel guilty".

"Cam's right" said Hunter looking at her. The conversation finally had woken him up. "Besides, you knew that we wanted this". She took Hunter's hand in silence.

"It's late, isn't it?" asked Cam, trying to look at his watch.

"It's around 9 pm" said Hunter. "I think we need to rest, I mean, the three of us" and saying that, he made a place for Raine between them.

It was perfect when she felt them both close to her.

If they had the firm intention of resting, they couldn't. Even vampires, or lamias can't resist flesh temptations.

Suddenly, their arms, lips and legs were interlaced in a soft love dance. Making love was the best medicine after all...


	19. The War is ending

**The War is ending**

Next morning, after the shower and morning kisses, the three lamias went down to the kitchen and had some breakfast. Cam went to the medical center and brought three blood bags for them. "Just in case" he said. Then the three friends went to Ops and found Cybercam and Sensei monitoring the surroundings with the rest of the rangers.

"Welcome back!" said Tori smiling. "I thought you would like to sleep a little more".

"Hey, everybody" answered Raine. "It was enough I think".

"Besides I think we feel stronger now" said Cam looking at his father.

"And more good-looking" said Hunter teasing.

"That's exactly what I was thinking" followed Shane. "Those teeth are very you"

"Rangers, you need to go to the woods again. The lycans are gathering their forces again" said Sensei.

"But they won't have any chance now" said Blake. "They couldn't resist one gargoyle, imagine three"

"That's right. They're lost" said Dustin.

"OK, guys, let's go then" said Hunter.

"Cybercam, please take us there" said Raine

Saying that, the seven rangers were teleported to the woods, were they could see the lycans approaching.

"Let's transform now" said Cam. "Don't let them even get prepared".

The second later, the three lamias were two steps ahead from the rest, summoning their powers. The gargoyles opened their wings and flew towards the enemy.

Raine's fire was the first attack, then Hunter, transformed into a Crimson gargoyle, put his arms together and sent lightning that hit the lycans with powerful discharges. Cam, in the form of a green gargoyle, was now prepared to attack and using his telekinetic powers, he could make the lycans fly into the air and make them fall down to the ground. The lycans who survived the lamia attack now were received by the guns of the Rangers. Tori had a big machine gun and didn't miss any shot. Blake was following her with his silver sword. Shane and Dustin made a great couple with the guns too.

Very soon all of them gathered when realized that all the lycans were dead. The seven friends were celebrating the triumph. Raine was holding Cam and Hunter who kissed her passionately, when something happened... No one could see the arrow, it took them absolutely unprepared. She could only feel it when it was already stabbed into her heart. All the images started moving so slow in her eyes, she could see their lovers talking to her, their friends trying to hold her... but there he was, looking at her, at a distance of 200 meters... Sensei holding the bow.

"Father... no!" cried Cam holding her. Her body motionless on the ground. Her eyes still opened.

"Raine... please don't go... please stay with us!" said Hunter, touching her face, trying to make her looking at him.

"Sense, why?" said Tori crying. "She helped us to defeat the lycans... why?"

"That's the only way my son and Hunter can be humans again" he said.

"And who told you that we want to be humans again?" shouted Cam. "You never asked us!".

"Raine... don't go" Hunter was sobbing out of control.

They couldn't see the figure approaching until he was close to them. "I can help her" Lestat said. "But we need to act immediatelÿ, she's about to pass away".

"Cam, Hunter, you must let her die" Sensei said. "The scroll said..."

Cam interrupted him angrily. "Those stupid scrolls. Can't you see, father? She's dying and Hunter and I are still lamias"

"Please do whatever you think it's necessary, but please saver her" said Hunter almost in a whisper.

Lestat knelled beside her and bit his wrist. He put his wrist on her mouth and soon Raine could feel her senses sharp again. She started to suck his wrist hungrily. That's exactly what she wanted. "Stop!" he said. Raine opened her eyes again. She still had the arrow stabbed in the chest. "Now, Raine, focus!" Lestat said taking her face with his hand, making her to look at him. "Take the arrow out! You can do it".

Raine was weak, but she obeyed and closed her eyes. The rangers could see arrow moving out from her chest as if somebody invisible was pulling it out. The wound was not bleeding now and the flesh started closing. Raine looked for Cam and Hunter with her eyes... they were also knelled beside her taking her hands and caressing her.

"Can you stand up?" Lestat said. As she nodded the three of them helped her to start walking towards the Academy. Lestat looked at Sensei ... "You can't break the transformation killing her" he said calmly. "She's not the starting point".

They took her back to her room.

In her bed, Raine fell asleep. Blake and Tori accompanied Sensei back to his office while Shane and Dustin went back to the Academy grounds to see the students. When Raine woke up, she saw Cam, Hunter and Lestat sat beside her. "Is that true? what you said in the woods?" she asked to Lestat.

"What?" he said. "

"That i'm not the sarting point" she said.

"It's true" Lestat continued. "If that scroll is correct, the one who made you must be killed".

"You mean, Craven?" she asked sitting on the bed with the help of Cam.

"Yes" Lestat said. "But I'm afraid that's not possible".

"Why not? Cam and Hunter could go back to normal" she said. "I must do it".

"Raine, we don't want to go back" said Cam. "This is what we wanted".

"Better that way" said Lestat.

"What do you mean?" asked Raine.

"Craven is dead" he answered.

"But... I am still a lamia" she said.

"To break the transformation you should have killed him" explained Lestat.

"And who killed him?" she wanted to know.

"I did" he said. "I didn't want to kill him, just warn him... and I just read the scroll after that... I am sorry"

"Why did you kill him? or what did you want to warn him about?" Cam asked.

"When we first met, you told me that he bit you, I couldn't accept that he had transformed you in a hybrid. I was blind with anger" Lestat said with a mixture of sadness and regret in his eyes.

"How did you know about the scroll?" asked Hunter.

"I came here one night and read it" said Lestat. "Sorry for that too"

"Well, so the chain was broken, we will be lamias forever" said Raine. "Sorry guys".

"Don't say sorry" Cam said. "Hunter and I asked you for this long ago".

"The most interesting thing is how could you break into the school?" asked Hunter.

"Vampires can enter any place without being noticed" Lestat answered. "Lamias, on the contrary, are quite noisy" he teased.

Cam and Hunter smiled. Both knew that a very special bond was starting. Raine could feel it too. Lestat stood up and said goodbye "Now that you're OK, I must leave".

"Lestat, my offer is still standing" Raine said

Lestat rolled his eyes and smiled "I will think about it"

"Will we see you again?" Raine asked.

"You know you will" and saying that, Lestat disappeared.

"Offer? What offer?" asked Cam.

"What did you offer him?" teased Hunter holding her tight.

"A big change" she answered. "But I can't tell you yet"


	20. The End

**The End**

Christmas was close and as usual for the Wind-Thunder Academy, the so longed Graduation Ceremony will be held today. In that particular ceremony, the students were promoted and the teachers were given their new assignments for the year to come. Raine was helping her friends with their uniforms and also the students with their places. Students were awarded in their different disciplines. Cam will show the Samurai discipline and Hunter the Thunder Ninja Technique, and on behalf of the Wind Ninjas, Shane will demonstrate his technique as well.

"You're not ready yet?" Sensei asked her. "The ceremony will begin and you are not wearing your ceremony uniform".

"But Sensei, I don't have a Ceremony uniform" she answered. "In my academy we only wore the training uniform".

"Well, there is a Ceremony uniform on your bed" he said. "Go and get ready". Raine obeyed and suddenly Sensei stopped her. "Could you ever forgive me?" he asked her looking at her in the eyes.

"Sensei, please don't say that" she answered. "There's nothing to forgive".

"I was trying to help my sons but I forgot about you" he said. "I hope I can repair all the damage"

"Sensei, you gave me a place here and a family" she said and hugged him.

In fact, when Raine entered her room, there was a uniform waiting for her on the bed. Quickly she got dressed and joined her friends in the corridor.

"Wow, Raine, you look beautiful!" said Dustin looking at her.

"Thanks" she said shyly. "Sensei gave me this uniform".

"Let's go to the Ceremony then" Said Cam smiling at her.

Sensei started the ceremony and the rangers sat in the first row of chairs. He started talking about history and about the Ninja and Samurai principles. Then, he started with the awards, the students stood up and went to the podium once they hear their names. After that, the demonstrations. Cam made a brilliant performance of the Samurai movements with his saber. Hunter, showed the Bo stick technique and Shane chose the sword. The students were absolutely obnubilated. After the Senseis demonstration, Sensei spoke again.

"I would like to invite Raine Bauer here. She arrived from Nepal some weeks ago and she has a particular technique that I am pretty sure you would like to see. Raine, please" Sensei said, smiling to her.

Raine, Cam and Hunter exchanged looks.

"Did you know something about this, Cam?" she ask him in a whisper.

"No" he answered. "Nothing".

Raine took off the Ceremony robe and walked to the platform. It took her absolutely unprepared. Her demonstration with the Ancient weapons was incredible. She had two sort of swords, but they looked like big forks. She seemed to fly in the air. Her body was so flexible and graceful that all her movements made her look like a cat.

When she finished, she went back to her seat and put on the robe again, and sat quietly, because Sensei took the word again.

"Now, it's time for the assignments. I will let you know who will be the tutor for each grade" Sensei took some papers and began to read.

"Second grade will be tutored by Sensei Tori Hansen" he said and Tori stood up and greeted the students.

"Third grade will be tutored by Sensei Dustin Brooks" he continued while Dustin also greeted.

"Fourth grade will be tutored by Sensei Blake Bradley" and Blake did the same.

"Fifth grade will be tutored by Sensei Hunter Bradley" and Hunter smiled and bowed.

"Sixth grade will be tutored by Sensei Shane Clark" and Shane stood up.

"Seventh grade will be tutored by Sensei Cameron Watanabe" said Sensei while Cam stood and bowed.

"Of course the Senseis will also continue teaching their own disciplines and elements to the different grades" explained Sensei.

"I wanted to leave first and last year students for last, because this is a very special assignment and an honor for the academy" Sensei said. "First and last grades will be tutored by Sensei Raine Bauer".

Raine couldn't react immediately. Cam had to elbow her. "Stand up" he said. Raine automatically stood up and bowed. She walked towards the podium.

"Sensei, are you sure?" she asked him.

"Absolutely" he answered. "It would be a honor to have your teaching at the academy".

Raine was immensely happy and after the Ceremony her friends held her tight and congratulated her.

"Cam, you knew!" Raine said.

"Of course, but I couldn't tell" he said kissing her.

"You could have told me!" teased Hunter also kissing her.

"You can't keep a secret, Hunter" Cam teased back.

They were ready to go back to the Academy for the feast when the three lamias heard, or more precisely felt, something strange.

"Did you feel the same?" asked Cam.

"Yes, we are being observed" said Hunter.

"And we know exactly who he is" said Raine walking to the woods, followed by Cam and Hunter.

When they entered the woods, they saw him leaning against a tree.

"Hi again" said Hunter smiling.

"Hi, I told you we'd meet again" Lestat said.

"And what's the occasion?" asked Cam coming closer.

"When I was made a vampire, I was also made against my will. I used to live near the coast, enjoying the sun and the water. Now, I can only walk at night in the moonlight. I don't want this anymore. I was thinking about what you told me, and I decided that it is worth it to try" he said.

"So, finally hybrids will satisfy your thirst, vampire" said Raine looking at his eyes and smiling.

"I never meant to be rude" he said.

"Don't worry, she likes rude guys" teased Hunter.

"Look at us" said Cam laughing.

"We can't transform you here in the woods" she said. "Cam do you think that we can use our room?"

"Sure, I can't wait" he answered.

"I think she didn't mean what you are thinking" said Hunter

"Hey, stop that, Lestat's freaking out!" said Raine smiling.

"I think you need more than that for me to freak out" said Lestat mischievously.

They went back to the Academy and entered Raine's room. Once there, she took off Lestat's jacket...

"Lay down" she said. "You could faint".

Lestat obeyed. "OK, I'm ready" he said.

"Cam, Hunter, I will bite him first. Then you, OK? Remember, not too much" she explained, and saying that, she knelled on the bed, beside him and gently pressed her teeth to his skin. The sensation was wonderful, her mouth filled with his blood, she could feel her heart pumping wildly. The next turn was Cam's, and for him that was such an experience. Drinking the blood of an ancient felt really good. Hunter was next and he sucked passionately. He also felt the sweet taste of blood, but he knew that he must be careful because otherwise, Lestat should pass away. When they were ready, Lestat was very weak. Raine bit her wrist and put is close to Lestat's mouth. He began to suck desperately until she made him stop. Cam was next, he did the same, and Lestat seemed not to want to let him go. Hunter also gave him his blood and this time, Lestat was already strong, so even when it was very pleasant for Hunter to feel him sucking his wrist, he had to fight to make him stop.

"We have to wait now" she said. "It will begin soon".

"Will it hurt?" asked Cam.

"I don't know. Maybe" she answered.

"Look, it seems that something is happening" said Hunter. In that moment, Lestat closed his eyes, and a painful expression crossed his face. "Lestat, how do you feel?" Hunter asked sitting close to him. So did the others.

"It hurts" he said. He began to breathe faster.

"It's normal, your body is coming back to life" she said, caressing his leg.

"I don't like the way he is breathing" Cam said. "I will bring my medical equipment" and saying that he left the room. When he went back he found Lestat breathing more calmly, and his face had a different color. For the first time his skin was warm.

"I'm hungry" Lestat said, opening his almond eyes.

"Welcome back to life" said Raine, kissing him.

"Now you look more healthy" joked Hunter, also kissing him. Lestat received the kiss with no reproach.

"Let's go to have something to eat" said Cam.

"Won't you kiss me?" asked Lestat getting up.

"Let me think about it" answered Cam "We will miss the feast if you don't hurry up"

The four friends entered the dining room and saw all the students and Senseis having a delicious dinner. Lestat sat down and started eating eagerly.

"You're relly hungry, dude" said Dustin. "My name is Dustin Brooks and I'm a Sensei here".

"Nice to meet you" answered Lestat with his mouth full of food. "My name is Lestat".

"Yes, we knew about you. I thought Vampires didn't need food" said Tori. "By the way, my name is Tori Hansen and I am also a Sensei".

Lestat moved his head as a "hello". "I am a Lamia now"

"Don't interrupt him" said Hunter. "He's concentrated".

"When did you have your last food?" asked Shane after introducing himself.

"You don't wanna know" Lestat said drinking a glass of strawberry juice.

"We would like to know" said Raine.

"400 years" he said. "But I'm not the oldest"

The silence was only cut by the sound of a knife that fell down.

The friends enjoyed the conversation and the dinner. Cam talked to his father and he agreed that Lestat could stay at the Academy and work there. He told his father that when they gave their blood to Lestat to transform him in a Lamia, they also transfer all their powers to him. So now, they had a new lamia with a broad knowledge of Ninjitsu, Samurai technique and also computer knowledge and motocross.

Sensei welcomed Lestat as part of the Academy and offered him to train and help with the Academy teaching duties to all the Senseis.

Christmas was near and all of them were preparing the Christmas tree and the big dinner.

Cam, Hunter, Lestat and Raine were closer and closer everyday. Lestat knew that accepting being transformed into a Lamia made him automatically being part of Raine's herd. So now, she had three lamias to take care of.

But that was her best Christmas gift ever.


End file.
